Broken Hourglass
by kenji1104
Summary: Set years after the final battle in the Verdant Wind route. It's the birthday of the beloved Queen of Fodlan and a feast is being held in her honor. Join her family and friends as they make her day more special than it is. A birthday fic for Lysithea.


**Welcome to my first ever story that isn't set in the Crimson Flower/ Black Eagles route!**

**This is my first story set in the Verdant Wind route, my second favorite route in the game which also has a constant place in my heart. In this story, we will experience what has happened in the years following the defeat of Nemesis and the unification of Fodlan into one kingdom.**

**But more importantly, see the story of Lysithea as she lives out her life without the heavy burden placed upon her.**

* * *

Fodlan, a land scarred with war and treachery. A land corrupted with lies and ill-intent. A land poisoned with the seeds of discord and vengeance planted by Those Who Slither in the Dark.

It took the arrival of mercenary turned professor to change the dark course Fodlan was set into becoming. A professor with the soul of a goddess within him and chosen by her divine sword as the story goes…

But this isn't the story of that professor. This is the story of the woman he fell in love with, a woman who was cursed to live a short life, never to enjoy a full life and has resigned herself to such a fate. A woman the professor met as a young girl and as one of his students in Garreg Mach. A woman that the professor has given so much, a reason to live for, to wake up in the morning without having to count her days.

This is the story of a woman formerly called Lysithea von Ordelia, now known and loved by the people of Fodlan as Queen Lysithea Eisner, the Queen of the Dawn and the Scholar Queen. Jointly ruling Fodlan with her husband and bringing forth numerous changes that Fodlan direly needed, bringing upon the beginning of a prosperous age of Fodlan after nearly six years following the war that shook Fodlan to its core.

Yet, after all those years, there was still so much work to be done, so much damage that needed to be addressed and not to mention there were still minor tensions between the former territories of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, the Adrestian Empire and the Leicester Alliance from where the United Kingdom of Fodlan originated, still brewing even after the war has ended.

* * *

Lysithea sighed as she stared at the steps leading to what once where the throne of the Emperor was in Fodlan. She could still vividly remember the events that transpired on its steps years ago, a memory she wasn't fond of remembering but felt like she had to remind herself every now and then.

Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg kneeling down on one knee, bloodied and bested by Byleth. Even with the power of her relics, the Aymr axe and the mythical Sword of Seiros, she was still bested by the professor with aid from Lysithea when they confronted her during her last stand in Enbarr. It was a grueling battle, perhaps only surpassed by a later battle the Leicester Alliance fought in after Enbarr.

Despite what Edelgard has done to achieve her goals. Lysithea couldn't help but feel saddened at how Edelgard's life ended. All this time, they were both alike, that Edelgard too has felt the agony of what Lysithea went through, that it was one of her main motivations in the war. All this time, she didn't declare war for power but to end the decadent system that has plagued Fodlan. All this time, she wanted to dismantle the things Lysithea resented, the Crests that have cursed her into short life and the nobility that turned their backs on her family when they needed it.

And yet... she was cut down after pleading to Byleth to end her misery. Or maybe, she could have been spared. She knew Edelgard wouldn't accept that, she was the type to die for what she believed in and Lysithea respected such a resolve in a way.

Edelgard's last words would have a profound effect on both Byleth and Lysithea.

** _"I wanted... to walk with you..."_ **

It didn't help when she found Edelgard's journal in her room after the late Emperor's death. It further humanized what Lysithea initially perceived was once the ruthless Emperor, her reasons, her past and her own lamentations were all in that journal.

Reading Edelgard's life's story chronicled within the journal helped Lysithea figure out what is it that she needed to do for the people of Fodlan. Edelgard's ideals as well as her own being placed in a pot that is her mind, mixing and melding into a unified set of ideals Lysithea wishes to impart to Fodlan.

Unknown to most, Lysithea cried as she read Edelgard's journal during that time, musing:

_ "What if we really walked the same path together?" She asked as if Edelgard was with her in Edelgard's room, as she sat down at the foot of the late Emperor's bed. _

_ An echo to Edelgard's lamentation when they fought. _

"There you are." A very familiar voice spoke from behind her.

Lysithea didn't turn around to see the identity of the man who just spoke to her, she knew well who it was for it was her husband garbed in a white half-robe over his black robe with several golden articles over his robes, a crown adorning his mint green head. His outfit was the opposite of his queen, who wore mostly black robes with golden ornamental designs, a purple shawl over her shoulders and she wore her crown merged with the half-veil she wore during the war that covered the back half of her snow white hair.

Byleth Eisner, the King of the Dawn stopped beside her, his usual impassive expression softened at the steps leading to the throne of the Emperor. Byleth looked on sadly matching that of Lysithea's countenance.

"We have to go." the King of Fodlan told his queen, placing a gentle hand on Lysithea's shawl covered shoulder.

Lysithea nodded slowly before her pinkish red eyes looked at Byleth verdant green eyes, formerly blue eyes that she admired regardless, his eyes were warmly dawning on her despite the solemn look on his face.

"I'm sorry if I took too long.."

Byleth shook his head, his lips slightly curling into a small smile.

"Don't worry. It's just that you know she doesn't like to wait that long in Derdriu." Byleth said, caressing Lysithea's cheek with his other hand. Lysithea smiled in response despite the sullen look she's had, her husband's smile and his soft touches always works their magic on her, she knew such displays of affection from him were only exclusive to her as well as…

Needing no words any further, Byleth leaned closer to place a chaste kiss on her lips, bringing his other hand down to Lysithea's other shoulder before the latter cupped the sides of his head with her soft hands.

The two departed their lips from one another, Byleth then looked at the steps to the throne once more, giving it a nod as he left the empty throne room without another word.

Lysithea softly chuckled at her husband's tendency to show such displays of affections on times they were alone, while most were spontaneous, she didn't care as it does the job of easing her in anyway possible.

Lysithea didn't immediately follow her husband out, she instead looked at the same exact spot where Edelgard spent the last moments of her life. A look of determination burning within the young queen's eyes.

"I'll do my best to bring some of the things you dreamed to fruition." She spoke as if Edelgard stood before her, Lysithea's visit was also meant as a reminder of what she must do to honor the late Emperor's ideals as well as her own mixed into it.

"You have my word." She affirmed with conviction in her voice and her eyes, she gave the steps a nod before she took her leave to join her husband on their way back home.

* * *

For the most part of their time in the carriage on their trip back to Derdriu, Lysithea and Byleth slept in each other's company. When they awoke, the two would discuss the matters they had to settle in Enbarr with Ferdinand and Constance who both proposed ideas of varying natures such as the governance of the former Empire territory as well as an establishment of a magical school that would be a match of the Royal School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad.

Though Lysithea wasn't opposed to the establishment of a dedicated school of magic in the former Empire territory, she questioned its feasibility citing other schools available. She debated with Constance regarding other matters of technical nature of the proposed school but in the end was persuaded by the refined noblewoman when she provided the finer points of her debate.

Ferdinand on the other hand gave his report on the progress of governing an increasingly stabilizing lands of the Adrestia region, now called as such after the formation of the United Kingdom of Fodlan.

The couple decided not to pursue anymore topics of political nature, preferring to sit in silence together in the carriage and enjoying each other's company all the while sneaking in displays of affections to each other.

Soon enough, they heard the sounds of seagulls cawing above the sound of the gentle sea waves. The briny breeze of the sea swept across their carriage and armed escorts, the scent seeping into their carriage.

The monarchs of Fodlan both knew judging from the sound of seagulls, the waves and the scent of the air, they were finally home.

Setting aside the curtains in their carriage windows, Lysithea could see the majestic palace of Derdriu, the Aquatic Capital and the seat of power of the United Kingdom of Fodlan.

The citizens of Derdriu recognized the carriage that carried their beloved king and queen, they sang praises of gratitude to the couple as the carriage passed by the adoring crowd on their way to the palace.

As much as they love the adulation and love of their people towards them, there's only one person in the entire world whose adulation and love far exceeds the vast numbers of their subjects.

Their carriage stopped at the giant steel gates above the marble white stairs leading to the Derdriu Palace, their armed escorts dismounted their horses and pegasi, forming a line on both sides of the carriage door with their lances pointed towards azure skies.

The sounds of trumpets filled the air signalling the arrival of the king and queen as the carriage door was opened by one of the guards standing in line. Lysithea emerged from the carriage in all her majestic splendor, fully feeling the cool breeze that was ever present in the Aquatic Capital. She has only been away for a few days but it felt like she had been long deprived of the familiar cozy scent of Derdriu.

Before she could have the time to bask into the fresh air, the steel doors leading in the palace opened with two guards opening it with one on each ring handle. And just as the gates opened, a small figure ran straight past the opening gates, running down the marble stairs in what seemed like a frenzied fervor before hopping towards the queen of Fodlan's arms, making Lysithea backtracked a few steps from the sudden weight that hopped into her arms.

"Mommy! Mommy! You're finally home!" the evidently overjoyed five year old girl exclaimed in overflowing joy at the sight of her mother, snuggling comfortingly at Lysithea's chest.

The little girl is Princess Lyla Eden Eisner, heir and crown princess of the United Kingdom of Fodlan but first and foremost, the beloved firstborn child and daughter of Byleth and Lysithea, born right after the war's end. Sporting a hairstyle like her father's but with longer hair on the sides of her face, likely growing into the same length as her mother's, her color was the distinct teal green her father formerly possessed. Despite her resemblance to her father's hair, Lyla possesses the majority of the facial features of her mother as well as her pinkish red eyes.

Lysithea giggled at her daughter, lifting her away from her chest to have a good look on the smile of the girl that would always do wonders to lift her mood up. Lysithea's eyes immediately widened, appalled at the sight that is her daughter's face and the state of her own black dress.

Lyla's smiling face was severely stained with morsels of cake sponge mixed with cream and frosting spread all over her cheeks and chin. Lysithea looked down on the chest area of her gown to see it stained with whatever leftovers Lyla had on her face.

"Lyla! What did I tell you about cleaning yourself up after eating?" Lysithea exclaimed her disapproval of her daughter's lack of hygiene especially in the presence of many people and of course, her. Despite being at such a very young age, Lysithea prefers to teach her daughter early on proper royal decorum that is expected of her status, more for Lyla's own personal sake of not embarrassing herself rather than what the public sees her.

Frowning at her daughter didn't last long however, Lysithea's disciplinarian front melted at the sight of her daughter's joyful grin towards her before her pinkish red eyes shifted to her father who was coming out of the carriage.

"Daddy!" Lyla called out for her father, wriggling out of Lysithea's hold which prompted the latter to put her down so Lyla can have the opportunity to greet her father.

Byleth's usual stoic appearance cracked at the sight of his daughter rushing towards his arms, unlike with Lysithea, Byleth successfully managed to lift Lyla up in the air without her jumping on to him, preventing his half-white robe from being dirtied by the morsels and cream on Lyla's face.

The King of Fodlan led out a small laugh in sync with Lyla's own jubilant laughter, raising her high up in the air as Lysithea warmly watched her family interact.

"Apologies, your Majesty but she just couldn't wait to get out when she heard of your arrival. She was eating cake when she heard the news, I couldn't wipe her mouth clean."

Lysithea smiled at the new person who emerged out from the door leading within the palace.

"It's quite alright, Marianne. And please, I told you to drop the title." Lysithea reassured her while also requesting her former classmate and one of her greatest friends throughout the academy and the war, to stop being so formal around her.

Marianne von Edmund, heir to House Edmund, has had quite the history with the royal family of Fodlan. The queen's friend and classmate, the king's former student and the guardian of their children during their absence while away from Derdriu. She also acts as regent in their absence, having had experience in ruling over the subjects of the kingdom due to her time learning from Margrave Edmund. She has become quite the person that the monarchs can rely on.

Not to mention Lyla loves her akin to a second mother.

Marianne smiled before presenting Lysithea the bundle of cloth that she's carrying, gently passing it towards the snow haired queen.

Lysithea's nurturing eyes dawned on the baby boy sleeping soundly while wrapped with a clean cloth, she wanted to lean close to the baby and kiss one of his soft cheeks but decided against it out of worry of waking him up and upsetting him.

The baby was her second child and her son, Jeralt Illyth Eisner, named after his grandfather the legendary Blade Breaker, sporting a tuft his deceased grandfather's light brown hair and deep within his closed eyelids lies orbs of azure blue.

"He's been doing well while you were gone… it's just that… it was hard to feed him with those new milk formulas Anna gave but he liked them in the end." Marianne said while looking at the mother and son.

"That's good to know." Lysithea responded. Marianne then went on to meet her former professor while bringing along a white napkin to wipe Lyla's mouth off the leftover cake.

"Profes- I mean your Majesty." Marianne greeted Byleth who gave her a raised eyebrow in question.

"Up until now, old habits die hard?" Byleth asked her with mirth.

Lyla's wide grin faltered at the sound of the word 'die'.

"Who is dying, daddy? Someone called Habit? We must save him or her!"

Byleth and Marianne looked at Lyla before laughing at the girl's innocence before Marianne came near Lyla and finally cleaned her face with the napkin she brought, removing any traces of the cake around her mouth.

"No, Lyla. Habit is a word that means something that you got used to for a long time." Marianne said, imparting some knowledge on the young princess on the meaning of such a word.

"Habit. Habit…" Lyla repeated, placing her right pointing finger on her bottom lip as if processing the meaning.

Byleth chuckled at his daughter's curious nature, so much like Lysithea's inquisitive nature.

"Your habit is eating cakes and not cleaning your mouth after." Byleth gave out an example that struck too close to home.

Marianne couldn't help but giggle at Byleth's words while Lyla looked like she had a realization on what the word truly meant.

Lysithea happily sighed at the three before she invited the three inside the palace as she went on ahead, tenderly carrying her infant son in her arms.

Until Lysithea realized something as they walked within the entrance halls of the castle.

"Why was Lyla eating cake so early in the day?" Lysithea asked, giving a questioning look at Marianne who flinched and looked worriedly at Lyla.

Byleth raised an eyebrow as Lyla hid her face on his shoulder as he carried her on his arms.

"Uhh… well… she threw a tantrum when I tried to feed her vegetables and-" Marianne began to explain.

It didn't take long for Lysithea to exclaim her disapproval of Lyla's actions.

"Lyla! How many times did I tell you, no sweets before eating a proper meal!" She scolded the little princess who cowered at her father's arms, burying her head on his shoulders even deeper and gripping his white half-robe tightly.

"I hate veggies." Lyla's muffled voice responded.

The Fodlan queen can only sighed at her daughter, she felt hypocritical scolding Lyla for not eating her meals properly unless its any form of sweets due to her own dislike of many savory meals such as vegetables but she had to be firm of her daughter's own nutrition.

Byleth chuckled at the two, finding humor on the hypocrisy in Lysithea's words, knowing full well of his wife's disdain of vegetables as if she was still a child though he did not dare to say such things while she's disciplining their daughter lest he gets swept away by her disciplinary wrath. Lysithea did scold him once for being too lenient on their daughter's upbringing.

"No cakes from Enbarr for you then." Lysithea told her daughter who finally faced her mother with a look of horror.

"Enbarr… sweet… cakes?" Lyla repeated.

"Yes, I brought them for you but since you've eaten cake in the morning, you're not getting anything." Lysithea sternly told her.

Lyla's cries can be heard in the palace which was soon followed by her younger brother's cries after he was abruptly awakened from his sleep.

* * *

Tucking in her daughter to sleep in her own personal quarters, Lysithea carefully leaned down to the sleeping form of her beloved daughter and gave a warm kiss on to her cheek. An action that led Lyla to smile in her sleep.

"Good night my little sweet." Lysithea cooed at the sleeping girl before taking the dirty plate away from Lyla's bedside table, having fed her a slice of the sweet cake from Enbarr that she loves so much. Lysithea couldn't resist her daughter's pleading face most of the time and since they were gone for a few days, she decided to allow it despite her proclamation earlier.

Giving the plate of the devoured cake with the fork on it to a maid walking along the dimly lit halls of the palace, Lysithea finally made her way to her bedroom that she shared with Byleth.

Opening the door, she was treated with the sight of Byleth, wearing only the black inner robe of his outfit, gently laying down Jeralt into his painted wooden crib, he briefly brushed the fingertips of his right pointing finger at his son's cheek before withdrawing.

Lysithea approached the side of her husband after hanging the purple shawl she wore over her shoulders in almost every outfit be it her usual formal gown or her sleeping gown, to the coat rack where Byleth's robe also hung.

"Lyla's asleep?" Byleth asked while his eyes were still glued to the sleeping infant on the crib whose namesake was his long dead father. His father who would never have the chance to hold his grandchildren, just the thought made Byleth feel sorrow.

Lysithea nodded. "She is, she fell asleep right after eating a slice of the cake from Enbarr."

Byleth led out a small chuckle at his wife's inability to keep her disciplinarian approach towards Lyla to the end.

"Can't really resist her?"

Lysithea shook her head. "I'm weak when she makes that pleading face." She replied while looking at Jeralt sleeping peacefully.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they watched their son sleep in his crib. This has always been their routine at night ever since Jeralt was born months ago, they did the same thing when Lyla was just Jeralt's age but at that time both didn't know if they would make good parents. They found out that all they needed was time and patience to finally learn to care for their children… that and advice from the former Countess Ordelia on the subject at hand.

"Lysithea?"

"Yes?"

The two turned to each other with Byleth gracing one of his rare gentle smiles that only she and her family have privilege of seeing almost exclusively, to think that the King of Fodlan would be so stone-faced and devoid of emotion back then as a professor and former mercenary, Lysithea considered herself blessed not because her husband hosted the soul of the Goddess Sothis but to be a recipient of his smiles or any show of genuine emotion.

"Happy Birthday."

Lysithea's eyes widened and looked at the clock in their room to see that it was midnight. The midnight of the 28th day of the Pegasus Moon of the Year 1192.

It was her 27th birthday, two years beyond what was originally her expected age to die prior to her Crests being removed by the combined efforts of Byleth and Hanneman after finding research notes from Shambhala that helped paved the way for her cure.

Lysithea then smiled at her husband before giving his lips a chaste kiss.

"Thank you." She said, grateful for his greeting and for the second chance in life that he provided to her as well as the blessings that are Lyla and Jeralt.

"I love you."

Lysithea embraced the man she owed so much of her new life to, Byleth returned the gesture of affection, combing his fingers into her silky white hair before withdrawing from her.

Then without warning, Byleth lifted Lysithea into his arms, carrying her like his bride before moving to their shared bed. Lysithea giggled all the way until she was silenced by a gentle kiss on her lips before the two loving monarchs bid each other good night.

The night was dark and cold but it didn't matter for the both of them, they have each other as it made its way to daytime.

Until Jeralt's hungry cries awakened them in the middle of the night...

* * *

Lysithea wasn't one to celebrate her birthday with a feast each year as it wasn't practical for her and the entirety of Fodlan to always hold out an extravagant feast each year for each member of the royal family. It's luxury that Lysithea believes, the crown and Fodlan can't afford to do while it was still in a state of healing. That being said, this year was an exception.

The city of Derdriu was all up in a celebratory fashion for the birthday of their beloved queen, owing to their better living conditions and overall life to her credit and the king. They were beyond willing to hold up their own celebration at the city's central square to honor the queen's day.

Their day was further elevated when Lysithea herself came out of the palace to grace them with her appearance, expressing her gratitude for their greetings but also reminding them not to be unruly and waste any food that they could otherwise eat for later.

The common people mostly love her for the betterment of their day to day lives following the various reforms and Lysithea's idea of providing free education to the commoners who can't afford the privilege, having built schools for future generations to learn and be literate from.

These reforms and policies have led the people to dub her by her other moniker: the Scholar Queen, due to her emphasis on educating the masses which Lysithea believes is one of the keys for greater prosperity and lessening the poverty rate of the people in Fodlan. The queen didn't want the people to be so easily swayed by the words of one in power even if that would include her, she wanted to prevent them from being brainwashed and indoctrinated by blind faith on any person or religion, if the blind fealty they had to the Church of Seiros was any indication.

After promising the people gathered in the central square that the crown would provide additional refreshments for tonight's celebration, Lysithea returned to the palace to oversee the halls being decorated and prepared for the arrival of their esteemed guests, lords and ladies from other lands, dignitaries and rulers from foreign soil and most importantly, family and their friends from the Golden Deer.

It was no secret that Byleth and Lysithea looked forward the most for the reunion of their class, their class that they shared precious memories of both good and bad. The lessons they have partaken in, the battles they took part of and their overall bond... They were akin to a second family for both of them and they haven't been in one place ever since their wedding mostly due to Claude and Hilda being unable to visit from Almyra, the two were greatly missed by Byleth and Lysithea as they only heard from them via letters and news of Almyra from wandering merchants.

As for the others, they occasionally do meet them given the chance.

Marianne, obviously has been performing her duties as heir to her house as well as being such great help in raising Byleth and Lysithea's children in their absence, being the closest person of political influence that they can rely on the most.

Leonie has taken over Jeralt's band of mercenaries and their last meeting with her was when Byleth enlisted her aid on tracking down bandits targeting merchant caravans along the roads of Adrestia and Faerghus, a job that Leonie had performed well.

Lorenz has been busy in his duties as the newly ascended Count Gloucester after his father passed on the role to him, despite objection on some of Byleth and Lysithea's political endeavors, Lorenz remains a steadfast ally of the crown and a genuine lord who stands by and helps the people under his territory have better lives following the war.

From what they heard of Raphael and Ignatz, the two best friends settled in Goneril territory with Raphael helping out in the inn his grandfather and sister, Maya had established. Ignatz married Maya and the former has since become an accomplished painter after Ignatz has finally gathered up the courage to defy his parents' wish for him to become a knight and instead follow his aspiration as a painter. Ignatz was even commissioned by the royal family to paint them a month ago with Ignatz taking a sketch of the family together and asking for time to paint them on a proper canvass.

Claude and Hilda, the king and queen of Almyra. The former being Byleth's closest friend among all of the Golden Deer and Hilda being one of Lysithea's close friends. The two have been largely absent in their lives for more than five years now, their last meeting of the pair was during Byleth and Lysithea's wedding and Lysithea's coronation as Fodlan's queen after which Claude departed to Almyra with Hilda to finally settle and fulfill what his heritage demands from him. The throne of Almyra, he did so to fulfill his dream of equality among all the people in the world, to break down all barriers be it religion, culture and race.

Them sending word of their arrival for Lysithea's birthday was a shock for the Fodlan monarch, prompting them to make an exception on their rule on holding extravagant feasts in order to celebrate the queen's birthday as well as to welcome the arrival of Claude and Hilda after so many years.

As Lysithea walked around the huge hall that would be the setting for her birthday party, she checked the long buffet tables covered with white cloth to see if the different sorts of food were in order ranging from the bread baskets to the selection of cheeses, and etc. Byleth himself was getting ready to make sure of the security detail while also receiving a few audiences at the audience hall alone to listen to any woes or report from their subjects.

"Everything seems to be in order." Lysithea mused, nodding in approval at the careful and precise set-up the palace staff in Derdriu has done for the tables.

"Princess! Please stop!"

Lysithea looked at the direction where the plea from one of the servants came from to see Lyla being prevented by one of the palace staff from raiding the dessert table, Lyla's eyes were glistening with excitement and hunger on the sight of the delectable sweets from cookies to pies and finally that purple jelly that caught Lyla's eye.

"The queen gave us strict orders that none of the food is to be touched before the guests arrive!" The servant who was barring an increasingly annoyed Lyla said, trying to follow her orders to the letter from the queen.

Lyla merely puffed her cheeks and pouted. "But I wanna! I'll tell mommy on you if you didn't!" She told the staff who looked terrified at the prospect of the princess telling the queen, fearing punishment by the words of the young princess alone.

"Lyla." Lysithea's stern voice spoke from behind her, her daughter merely froze in her spot at the sound of her voice.

"Look at me."

Lyla swallowed and nervously turned around to look at her mother as ordered, she trembled at the stern glare her mother was giving her.

"M-mommy…" Her mouth quivered in fear.

Lysithea simply glared down at her that even the staff who were around her felt afraid of the queen despite not being involved at the subject of her impending wrath.

"What are you doing?"

Lyla merely looked down on the waxed floor, cowering at her mother's gaze and voice. While she greatly adores her mother, she was also pretty much afraid of her to the same degree.

"I just wanted… sweets… m-mommy…" Lyla's voice cracked as if in the verge of crying.

Lysithea knew she had taken her glare at her too far, she sighed before kneeling down on both knees and beckoning Lyla towards her. She just couldn't stand seeing her daughter even though she was disciplining her, her daughter's saddened and teary expression is just too much for her to handle.

"Come here." She gently ordered her.

Lyla wordlessly approached her mother slowly, Lysithea carried her into her arms and looked at her with a softer pair of eyes.

"Lyla, you need to stop acting spoiled. Even as a princess, you must learn that you can never get anything you want just because you wish it so. That's not how a future queen should think and act." Lysithea gently told her daughter who looked at her with regretful eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy."

Lysithea softly sighed, "Don't apologize to me, say sorry to her." she pointed at the staff who merely followed her orders on barring anyone from touching the food on the table. The female staff immediately heaved a sigh of relief after the queen sided with her.

"I'm sorry." Lyla apologized, unable to look at the girl that she just threatened to tell Lysithea on earlier.

The female staff understood that Lyla was still just a growing child that needed to be instilled values much like how Lysithea is trying to do at the moment. She didn't bear the young princess any grudge and seemed glad it was being settled peacefully.

"I-It's quite alright p-princess…"

Lyla was then silent, looking down on her mother's chest, unable to face her mother as the staff returned to their work on the finishing touches for the birthday feast.

"M-Mommy…"

Lysithea sighed at the low spirited form of her daughter, directly contradicting her happy and active personality that she obviously didn't get from her father. Lysithea then kissed the crown of Lyla's head, her warm lips brushing on Lyla's hair.

"Lyla… it's mommy's birthday today, you should instead make me happy right?" Lysithea asked her daughter who still couldn't look at her mother's gentle pinkish red eyes.

"Do I make you sad, mommy?" She said, downcast.

Lysithea's eyes slightly widened, even though she knew Lyla didn't mean it in such a way, the thought that her daughter's mere existence would be a cause for her sadness hit her in the heart. Lyla is always a miracle to her, a living proof of her second chance in the world when she thought she had none. She could never think that she would consider her daughter or Jeralt as such.

"Goodness no… I'm just… disappointed but I can never treat you as such." Lysithea said, reassuring her daughter away from what she believed she was. Lysithea wasn't sure if she used the proper term but it seemed to work for Lyla.

Lyla looked up at her mother finally, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Disappointed?" Lyla repeated

"It's a word I'll teach you soon but don't worry about it. Can you promise me you'll behave today and act properly like a princess?" Lysithea asked, giving her a smile of reassurance which worked in her favor as Lyla's eyes lit up after she wiped any tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"If it makes mommy happy on her birthday!" Lyla declared with conviction, Lysithea's smile grew to a grin before planting a soft kiss on Lyla's cheek. Lysithea then gently put Lyla down on the floor.

"Now, go find your father and tell him to get ready. Our guests will arrive soon."

Lyla fervently nodded before running off to find Byleth, Lysithea could only watch her leave with a smile.

"You really know how to handle her." Marianne commented, approaching the queen after she watched from the sidelines, she too was lending aid on the preparation of the feast.

Lysithea tittered at the remark. "Sometimes, I just cannot keep on being hard on disciplining her when she makes that face."

Marianne smirked at her which caused Lysithea to raise an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

The blue haired noblewoman shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just that Lyla does remind me of you during our days in the academy. Always so prone to acting on their emotions."

"She's not my daughter if she didn't take after me… and my love for sweets."

Marianne and Lysithea could only laugh before a messenger arrived to inform Lysithea that guests they have invited have started to arrive.

* * *

The banquet hall steadily flowed with nobles coming from places near and far of Derdriu, this included nobles, representatives of the other nations outside of Fodlan, members of the Church of Seiros and lastly, friends and fellow batchmates in Garreg Mach. The latter most being the ones that elated Lysithea and Byleth the most.

While the nobles from different places in Fodlan greeted Lysithea on her birthday, most of them were all just to cater to her good graces especially since Lysithea knew that majority of them weren't fond of the drastic reforms that she and Byleth introduced to the nobility which included lessening their power while increasing that of the common people by having them choose a representative. What also incensed the other members of the nobility was what earned Lysithea the moniker of Scholar Queen, providing education freely to the common people.

Such an act made the common people less prone to be easily manipulated into doing the bidding of their liege lord or being fooled by mere lip service. It gave the general populace power that the nobility had once monopolized.

Though not all nobles are the same, Lysithea understood that and as such, she welcomed people of noble descent with warm smiles. Such as the likes of Lorenz who was the first to arrive and offer Lysithea his greetings. Despite her initial low opinion of Lorenz, the newly ascended count has proven time and time again that despite his seemingly haughty behavior, he was genuinely a good man who took his duty to the common people seriously. Seeing the status of being a noble as a duty rather than a privilege.

"Phew, I had a hard time getting in." Lysithea, Byleth and Lorenz looked at their side to see Leonie, sweating from riding long and hard the entire day to arrive on time at the feast.

"Leonie." Byleth smiled at his father's self-proclaimed number one apprentice.

The orange-haired mercenary smirked at the king, lightly hitting Byleth at the shoulder with her fist.

"I got the job done regarding those bandits terrorizing the caravans. I think Sylvain can vouch for me, I surrendered them to his custody before making a break here."

Byleth nodded, finding no reason not to trust Leonie's word for the job. Despite their initial rocky relationship, the two have gotten along quite well over the years. Their shared grief of Jeralt and Leonie's promise to the former to protect Byleth were the turning point of their one-sided rivalry in Leonie's part.

"But it sure is strict with your security here! The people guarding the gates almost didn't let me in, they thought that a 'grimy mercenary' like me wouldn't be invited on such an occasion until I showed them the invitation that Lysithea sent with a seal on it! You should have seen the look on their faces!" Leonie complained at how she was treated.

Byleth made a mental note to speak to the guards outside regarding their treatment of people wanting to get inside the palace, invited or not invited.

"I was actually afraid Leonie would punch the guard for a moment, good thing she pulled out that invitation." A soft and gentle voice spoke from behind Leonie.

"Ignatz! Raphael!" Lysithea exclaimed in joy upon seeing the bespectacled man, now sporting a slicked back style on his moss green hair, looking more masculine and confident with how he appears.

It was Raphael though that surprised his former classmates.

"Raphael, I don't mean to assume but have you perhaps reduced your weight?" Lorenz commented while stroking his ponytailed hair resting on his shoulder.

Raphael flashed his toothy grin. "Well, you ain't wrong Lorenz! I did!"

"That's… surprising…" Byleth trailed off, he was resigned to the fact that Raphael's body shape would remain the same or even grow in peacetime but he was proven wrong.

Raphael, while still looking the same had indeed thinned down a bit. They were certain of it.

"Mommy?" All eyes went on towards Lyla who was accompanied by Marianne carrying Jeralt in her arms.

"My, is that little Lyla?" Leonie asked, looking closely at the young princess who hid behind her father's leg, Leonie then turned her gaze at the infant that Marianne was carrying.

"And is that…?" Leonie looked at Byleth while pointing at the baby that was curiously regarding her with his brown eyes.

Byleth gave her a nod of confirmation. "Yes, that's Jeralt." he said as Leonie stared at his son, her body trembling.

"He looks so much like his grandfather…" Leonie muttered, controlling the impulse to hold the grandson of the man she idolized and lost all too early.

Just then, Ignatz realized something, lightly dropping his right fist on his left palm.

"I just noticed, we're almost complete." Ignatz noted, breaking the tender silence that befell them when they watched Leonie marvel at Jeralt.

It dawned on all of them that they were indeed nearly complete with Marianne's arrival, the entirety of the Golden Deer that remained in Fodlan all regarded each other, seeing how all of had changed after the war, all of them for the better and it brought such great joy within Lysithea to see it so. She loved everyone in her class dearly (no pun intended) and she knew Byleth felt the same way as the class he presided over as professor were one of the reasons why he became more human and gave him a reason to live beyond that of his duty to fight.

Just before one of them can say who were the only ones missing in their group, the door leading outside of the hall opened which prompted everyone in the banquet hall to look at the new arrival.

A finely dressed servant came forward from the door, giving the people in the banquet hall a bow.

"My lords and ladies, may we welcome… our most esteemed guests who shall grace us with their presence, please welcome the king and queen of Almyra: King Claude and Queen Hilda!"

Everyone looked on in awe while others whispered between themselves at the new arrivals within the hall, most of the nobles from the Leicester region were all surprised to see Claude and Hilda after they have been out of Fodlan for more than five years.

Byleth and Lysithea emerged from the crowd that gathered to see the foreign king and queen.

Soon, the entire hall was filled with silence when they noticed the two sets of monarchs eyeing each other, most were unsettled thinking that there was still tension between the two nations despite recent events. The silence was broken when Byleth opened his lips.

"Claude?" Byleth called out, a look of shock evident on his face when he caught sight of his former student.

"Heya Teach." Claude grinned while stroking his full but finely trimmed beard, his green eyes betrayed the smug smirk he wore, there was pure joy within such eyes.

Byleth and Claude slowly closed the distance between them, both kings of their own country stopped for a bit until they offered each other's right hands, shook it together before pulling each other into a hug which garnered applause from the other guests.

The two kings then placed their hands on each other's shoulders, both regarding each other's appearances, their happy expression upon their reunion was so evident.

"You haven't changed one bit, Teach!" Claude remarked after seeing the nonexistent changes upon his former professor's appearance, mostly remaining the same as if he hasn't aged a day.

Byleth chuckled softly, looking directly at the full beard that graced the area below Claude's nose, around his mouth and chin. Byleth nearly couldn't tell if it truly was him, he looked so different with his beard grown.

"I couldn't tell if it was you at first…"

Claude faked a pained expression, placing a hand on his chest as if Byleth stabbed him with the dagger he kept on his waist to Claude's heart.

"That kinda hurts Teach! To think you couldn't recognize your favorite Golden Deer when he just grew a beard!" The Almyran king joked which earned a chuckle from the Fodlan king.

Hilda arrived by his side, frowning at Claude especially towards his beard as the banquet hall steadily returned to normal, the guests going back to their own devices.

"That's why I told you to shave off that disgusting beard." Hilda said in disapproval, nothing has changed for Hilda except for her dress that obviously had a lot of Almyran flair mixed into it while Claude sported a bandana around his forehead.

"And excuse you! We all know the professor's favorite Golden Deer wasn't you, its-"

"Hilda." Lysithea approached her fellow queen with a warm smile.

"... you." Hilda's eyes softened upon seeing Lysithea closer.

With a smile, Lysithea tried to embrace Hilda only for the Almyran queen to gently push her away which earned a questioning brow from Byleth and Lysithea.

"Careful now, you might hurt the little prince or princess here." Hilda jokingly said while patting her belly that Byleth and Lysithea had just realized was evidently swollen. They quickly realized what Hilda meant as Claude smirked.

Lysithea covered her mouth with her hands but Hilda lightly hugged her, being careful her stomach isn't hitting Lysithea's as the shock was still trying to settle down in Lysithea's mind.

"You've gotten so beautiful, Lysithea and that queenly look totally fits you! Who designed your dress?" Hilda asked as she marveled at the black dress Lysithea wears.

Lysithea laughed at Hilda's question.

"You look dazzling as well! But if I must answer, my mother made this dress for me." Lysithea said while brushing her fingers at her shawl around her shoulders.

The Fodlan queen then shook her head. "But that's enough about my dress! How are you two?!" Lysithea asked the royal couple who looked at each other before looking at both Lysithea and Byleth.

"Let's discuss it over a plate of food and a glass of wine maybe?" Claude suggested with a smirk beneath his beard. "I'm famished and I daresay my wife is now eating for two."

Hilda puffed her cheeks. "Whose fault is it you bearded vagrant?" she responded back.

Claude could only laugh in response until a small hand tugged on his robe. Byleth and Lysithea's eyes widened upon seeing what seems to be Claude if he was five years old, a boy with an uncanny resemblance towards the Almyran king but with lighter skin tone akin to Hilda's.

"Dad, I'm hungry." The boy whined while touching his growling stomach.

"We'll be eating soon, Claudius, don't worry." Claude assured the young boy, patting his head with gloved hand.

Before Byleth and Lysithea can question Claude regarding the boy, Lyla tugged on to her mother's dress.

"Mommy, when can I eat the sweets?" She asked her mother.

This time, Claude and Hilda regarded the young princess with interest before looking back at her parents with smirks of their own. Lyla noticed the three pairs of eyes on her and hid behind her mother's dress once more, wary of the strangers that had just arrived.

The two pairs of monarchs looked at one another's children before giving each other a nod of silent agreement, both thinking of the same idea that spawned within their minds the moment the two children arrived.

"Claude, Hilda. Meet our daughter, Lyla Eden Eisner." Byleth proudly presented Lyla, gently ushering her forward away from behind her mother's dress.

"Lyla, say hello to them. They're our friends." Lysithea gently ordered her as Lyla slowly regarded two adult individuals before her.

"H-Hello…" Lyla timidly said, despite her active personality, Lyla has proven that she was timid around strangers as if naturally wary of them which is both a boon and bane for her and her parents.

Hilda squealed at the adorable young girl that was the product of her former classmate and professor's bond. She badly wanted to touch and carry the young girl but held her impulses back, seeing as how wary the girl is towards her and Claude who are basically strangers to her.

Claude then looked at his son, giving his shoulder a gentle pat and nudging him forward to make his own introduction.

"Don't be rude now, say your greetings to the royal family of Fodlan."

The boy nodded and went forward, offering a bow towards Byleth and Lysithea before returning to his mother and father's side.

"Teach. Lysithea. I want to introduce you to our son and heir to the throne. Claudius Lear Riegan." Claude proudly declared as both Hilda and him placed a hand on their son's shoulders.

"Greetings." Claudius said with a smile that reminded the Fodlan rulers of Claude.

* * *

Hilda held Jeralt in her arms, she and Claude took their fill on looking at the infant boy who looked well enough comfortable being held by the pair.

"He really does look like your old man, Teach." Claude remarked with a smirk, moving and twisting his fingers about to make the baby laugh to no avail, Jeralt simply stared at him. Hilda then gently passed the baby back to his mother.

Lyla and Claudius were seated beside each other in between their respective parents, both eating their fill of their preferred food. Lyla was hastily consuming the jelly she had eyes on earlier while stuffing her mouth with strawberry tarts and shortcake while Claudius munched on a hunk of meat.

"Lyla, eat more slowly please." Lysithea said, slightly frowning at her daughter's table manners in terms of sweets which in contrast, Claudius was properly eating his meal with the manners expected of him.

"Mmpppokayy." Lyla nodded before swallowing. "Okay!" She repeated, evidently on the mood on finally eating the sweets she had wanted to eat.

The two royal families have since sat together on a big round table that also comprised of their former classmates in the Golden Deer. All of which were ecstatic to finally be reunited as a whole after so many years.

"Claude, I'm curious." Ignatz called out, prompting the bearded king to glance at him. "Why haven't you visited Fodlan after all these years?"

Claude and Hilda knew this question was going to be asked of them soon, Hilda put down the fork she was using as she allowed Claude to tell their reason for their mysterious lack of contact after the war.

"There were some issues back in Almyra." Claude started.

"Such as?" Lorenz asked, wanting to get into the specifics.

Claude sighed softly, this was bound to be a long story for him to say but he decided to keep it brief but still informative for his friends to grasp the situation that he had to face upon claiming the throne of Almyra.

"It was a perilous undertaking. Let's just say a certain group of people didn't really approve of a half-breed being their next king and so… a civil war broke out." Claude said which earned him appalled looks from his friends.

"It was quite a long and arduous task. It took years for us to quell the rebellion that an influential Almyran leader started, even after the civil war was won… we had to clean up the remnants." Claude continued as Hilda looked down on her plate, it was evident that even she didn't like what she went through.

There was a brief moment of silence among the Golden Deer, all of which were unaware of what Almyra was going through as it closed its borders and little to no word came out of the continent. Byleth and Lysithea tried sending letters to them regarding Lyla's birth and just simply greetings but they've only received a few letters in return, all of which didn't reveal what was happening to Almyra.

"Why didn't you ask us for aid, Claude?" Byleth asked, still wondering why his friend and former student didn't make the effort knowing that Fodlan would lend its aid to his cause.

Claude sadly smiled "I couldn't, Teach. Fodlan is still recovering from that five year war, the Agarthans and then Nemesis' and his zombie army rampaging. Fodlan was in no shape to give any form of aid towards Almyra."

"Not only that." Hilda added. "Those jerks were planning to invade Fodlan in its weakened state in the event that they managed to kill us. Thinking that it was ripe for the taking!"

The story followed soon about Hilda's struggle in being pregnant of Claudius while being on the run with Claude and their loyal retainers during a point in the civil war when they all thought hope was lost. Such distressful situation nearly caused the former Goneril noblewoman to suffer a miscarriage. Thankfully, Claude managed to turn back the tides of the civil war back into his favor with a risky masterstroke that earned the respect of many Almyrans which further inspired them to take up his cause and join him, such a pivotal moment led Claude's side to win in one decisive battle after.

There was total silence once again among all of them. All were still trying to process what Claude and Hilda had to go through after enduring a five year war only to endure another one right after.

"That's… by the Goddess… I can't…" Leonie tried to say something but couldn't find the proper words for it.

Even Lorenz, who was always outspoken on Claude back then couldn't say anything. All he knew is that he and the entirety of Fodlan owed Claude a debt of gratitude for preventing another war that would sweep Fodlan in its helpless state after Nemesis' rampage.

The silence was broken when Lyla suddenly sighed in satisfaction, her plates of sweets have all been consumed by her voracious appetite for such.

"Yummy!" Lyla piped in happily while placing a hand on her cheek, everyone eyed the young princess who just looked puzzled on why everyone became silent at the table when they were all talking joyfully a while ago.

"If everyone is sad, mommy said sweets would make it go away!" Lyla said before taking a napkin and wiping her face clean of any leftovers.

"I'll go get some cookies so everyone will be happy again!" Lyla announced and jumped out of her chair, Claudius soon followed her.

"I'm getting seconds." The Almyran heir said and followed behind Lyla.

There was another brief moment of silence among them until it was broken when Claude started laughing.

"You taught your daughter your bad habit of stress eating sweets?!" Claude laughed, referring to Lysithea who looked at him with an indignant glare.

"T-That's not… I don't stress eat! How dare you assume that!" Lysithea shouted at Claude who just laughed at her expense. The rest of their class followed suit with laughter and Byleth barely contained his chuckle that was quickly silenced when Lysithea glared at him.

Lysithea was glad however that her daughter managed to break the ice unintentionally as the flow of conversation of catching up resumed between them though she and Byleth both agreed to personally thank Claude and Hilda for their efforts in protecting Fodlan even when they aren't in the obligation to do so.

"Excuse me for a bit." Byleth suddenly said, earning some looks from his former students and his wife after he left the table, they watched him go towards a familiar group of people.

* * *

"Professor, it's good to see-"

"Caspar, mind your manners. He is the king now." Ferdinand scolded Caspar, interrupting his greeting before offering Byleth a courteous vow.

Byleth waved his hand dismissively with a slight smile.

"I don't mind. It's good that you all came." Byleth said, looking at Caspar, Ferdinand and an obviously sleepy Linhardt. Byleth noted the absentees who were Dorothea, Petra and…

The cries of many children caught their attention, the three men from the Black Eagles looked behind them to see Bernadetta struggling to keep her children with Caspar at bay while holding a toddler on her arms. It was obvious the former recluse was also on the verge of crying in trying to control her children of varying hair colors of light blue and violet.

"Caspar, help meeeee!"

Caspar scratched his head with a chuckle. "We brought all our children with us."

"I can see that…" Byleth said, dumbfounded at the dozen of children that Caspar and Bernadetta have managed to make in the years after the war. Caspar then left them to help Bernadetta with their children as the others watched.

"I feel sorry for Bernadetta." Linhardt yawned. "Having to deal with someone like Caspar and those children… I can't even imagine having so many of those or even having one and not getting a wink of sleep from constantly caring for them."

Ferdinand chuckled. "The joys of fatherhood is yet to embrace you, Linhardt! I assure you that it shall be a wonderful endeavor!"

Linahardt gave Ferdinand a look. "You talk as if you have children."

Ferdinand merely laughed in response.

"Why, I did not pertain to myself but to his Majesty here!"

Byleth raised an eyebrow in question. "Me?"

"Have you seen yourself smile these past few years? You have clearly been enjoying the gifts of joy that her Majesty and her children provide you!"

The Fodlan king merely smiled at Ferdinand's insinuation, not daring to deny it as there was much truth to his statement. If he could name three things that give him a reason to smile, it's his family.

"Where are Petra and Dorothea?"

Ferdinand and Linhardt's mood went down.

"Petra couldn't go due to some matters in Brigid while Dorothea…" Linhardt trailed off, looking at Ferdinand for assistance.

Ferdinand sighed, accepting the role that Linhardt had bequeathed to him.

"Dorothea still couldn't move past Edelgard." Ferdinand said, his general cheer and proud exterior falling.

Even Byleth's mood fell at the mention, still feeling heavy on having to be the one to deliver the final blow on Edelgard's life. He knew Dorothea couldn't truly blame him for her death as she knew Edelgard had asked for it after her defeat but she held out hope that they would instead capture and keep the Emperor alive. It was Dorothea's hope that Edelgard be just exiled somewhere as a sentence but it came as a surprise when Edelgard herself requested she be executed. Edelgard was willing to die for her ideals and to live in a world where such ideals weren't met is no better than dying. Byleth respected such resolve but still felt saddened it had to end in one's demise.

From what they have heard, Dorothea was still making ballads and plays chronicling Edelgard's life. The Tragedy of the Flame Emperor as it was called, it was meant to teach the people of Fodlan that Edelgard wasn't a monster to be remembered in history but merely a person who did what she thought was best for the entirety of Fodlan by releasing them from the shackles of religious dogma that Rhea and the Church of Seiros have subjected them throughout the centuries.

Byleth and Lysithea understood that Dorothea could never again face them as she used to not because she blamed them for Edelgard but because she couldn't truly face the person who ended the late Emperor's life. It was a complicated situation that neither of them could fix.

"Phew, glad I could finally relax." Bernadetta said after sighing in relief, breaking the somber silence that loomed among the three men.

The three silently decided to forget about the matter on Dorothea to focus back on the feast.

"Ah! That reminds me, professo- I mean your Majesty… Yuri couldn't go but he asked me to give this letter to you instead…" Bernadetta took out a sealed envelope from one of her pockets and handed it towards Byleth who knew it was truly from Yuri when he saw the wolf head on the wax seal.

Opening it, Byleth read through the contents of the latter, skimming through it.

"The Underground Lord can't possibly be seen with the King of Fodlan in a formal event right? That would prove to be scandalous for your Majesty. Hence, why I couldn't go. Send the queen my regards and my heartfelt gratitude for sending aid to the townsfolk in my hometown, they are all living better lives than they're used to thanks to her. Until next time we meet again… Yuri Leclerc."

Byleth folded the letter back into the envelope with a small smile after reading the contents.

* * *

Yuri watched as the city of Derdriu was still riddled with life even with a chilly night, overlooking the Aquatic Capital from a far away cliff. His cape swayed from the chilly breeze but such coldness didn't bother him.

"Heh."

He merely smiled at the city that was the home of one of the very few people he could trust with his life. Yuri then waved at the city as if Byleth and Lysithea could see him before turning around to return to his gang who awaited him patiently.

"Let's move out." Yuri declared, moving ahead of his gang of well-meaning outlaws to fight in the shadows where the light of the law can't.

* * *

"So I guess none from the Church has arrived yet?" Claude asked, looking around to see none of the members around the crowds of guests from all over Fodlan.

Lysithea, who was watching her daughter and Claudius talk about food and games, glanced at Claude before looking around her to confirm his observation.

"If they are… their arrival would have been announced." Lysithea said, shrugging before refocusing her gaze back at her daughter while Hilda did the same watching her son interact with Lyla. Jeralt by now is being held by Leonie as she conversed with Marianne and Lorenz on different matters.

"Not going to bother looking for Cyril one bit?" Claude said with a teasing smirk, Lysithea became still for a moment before she heaved an irritated sigh at what Claude was trying to get a rise out of her.

If she was still her fifteen year old self back in Garreg Mach, Lysithea would have exploded on Claude for this but five years of living under the shadow of war and another five years passing as queen gave her the necessary temperament and patience befitting a woman of her stature.

"If I'm not mistaken, he went with you to Almyra right?" Lysithea correctly deduced.

Claude nodded while maintaining his smirk that continued to irritate Lysithea who was still under control of her emotions.

"Well he did but…"

"He left us shortly before the whole civil war happened." Hilda huffed, annoyed at the subject regarding the Almyran man they fought with during the war.

"Said that 'I don't want to get embroiled in another war caused by those people!' and then just left!" Hilda complained with a rare fit of anger at someone after she mimicked the tone of Cyril's voice.

Claude chuckled much to Hilda's chagrin. He couldn't truly blame the former loyal servant of Rhea, for someone who suffered from the battles Almyra had caused that led to the loss of his parents and home, Cyril was tired of fighting wars involving them. The death of Rhea after succumbing to her wounds after Nemesis' defeat led him to devoid of any sense of purpose. Claude took pity on him and persuaded him to try and give Almyra another chance under his rule, a proposal he despondently agreed with but that wasn't the entire case...

"We thought he came back here and went back to the Knights of Seiros but that doesn't seem to be the case if all of you doesn't know where he is." Claude remarked after seeing the clueless looks on the faces of his former classmates regarding Cyril's whereabouts.

"Last I remember, Cyril seemed so… broken after Lady Rhea died." Ignatz joined, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"And her Majesty here further rubbed salt on the wound." Claude snickered, earning another indignant glare from Lysithea while Ignatz tried to defuse the tension.

"I must say Lysithea, you broke his heart…" Claude inserted in.

Lysithea's eyebrows twitched. "Broke his heart? Was it my fault if he walked right in after Byleth proposed to me in the Goddess Tower?" Everyone at the table could feel the rising voice of the Fodlan queen, all talk between the Golden Deer ceased as they could feel that something is coming.

"Well… the fact that you didn't notice his feelings for you and went straight for Teach was… I dunno… unintentionally cold?" Claude faked a shrug, maintaining a carefree demeanor in the wake of an increasingly irritated Lysithea.

"He WAS ready to confess to you as far as I remember." The Almyran king continued.

"Claude, as far as I know: Cyril was far too busy worrying and talking about Rhea for me to even pick any 'hints' if there was any to notice at all! Honestly, why are we even talking about this?!" Lysithea at this point had raised her voice without her knowledge, people around them were beginning to notice the verbal spat happening between the Almyran king and the Fodlan queen, whispers began to spread.

"Well… you asked."

"Because you opened it up!" Lysithea exclaimed out.

"Umm… Claude? Lysithea? People are-"

Claude merely chuckled at the face of Lysithea's rising temper, keeping his cool like he used to years ago. Within him, he was glad that despite their royal status, their dynamic was still the same as usual and he couldn't help but have fun at her expense like he used to after being away in Almyra.

"If you could only see him the night before your wedding with Teach…"

* * *

** _In a pub in Derdriu..._ **

_ "I'm telling you… I should have been marryin' her!" Cyril said out loud after drinking his mug of ale straight until the last drop before slamming the wooden mug on the bar counter. _

_ Claude chuckled in amusement before taking another drink. Beside him, Yuri and Balthus were also drinking their own fill while Ignatz and Raphael were seated at Cyril's right side. _

_ Twas the night before the fateful day of Byleth's marriage with Lysithea. The event was highly anticipated by the people from all across Fodlan as it was the mercenary turned professor turned king's marriage to the love of his life, his former student and comrade in battle, Lysithea. _

_ While it was a couple of months after Nemesis was defeated, Rhea's death and the healing process of Fodlan began… Lysithea had settled the affairs of her family and moved to House Ordelia's dissolution, bequeathing the land and its people to Constance's care who swore to lead them in good faith under the restored House Nuvelle. _

_ Lysithea was more than happy to free her parents off the shackles of nobility and to finally give them a sense of peace after all the harrowing experience they went through but most of all, she was finally happy and ready to marry her beloved and to stand by the king's side as his queen. _

_ Her former classmates and comrades from the Church of Seiros were more than happy to finally see the union between the two, Lysithea's long bottled feelings that she held back out of consideration that she won't live long to be with Byleth and Byleth realizing his growing feelings for her, it was finally culminating into a bond of matrimony and their friends were all excited to witness it. _

_ Alois was bawling his eyes out earlier before he passed out drunk, wishing that Jeralt and Sitri could have been there to witness their son's marriage after which, Leonie dragged him out of the bar to sleep at the quarters provided for them in the Palace. _

_ All were happy and excited in their own way... _

_ Except for Cyril… _

_ It has been hours since they started drinking, he had been silent for a while but the influence of alcohol can loosen a person's lips no matter who they are and as such… Cyril began to rant. _

_ "I thought we had a thing goin'! I thought she read the signs!" Cyril continued before taking another sip as Claude and the others listened, most of them in amusement while Ignatz was worried and Raphael was busy gorging on his ordered food to spare any attention. _

_ "Cyril, as much as I want to sympathize with you, I can't." Claude began, he was beginning to also show signs of inebriation but kept it under control as his tanned face reddened. _

_ "Why? I thought we were supposed to be kindred spirits Claude!" Cyril shouted out, giving Claude a questioning look. _

_ Claude looked up a bit and didn't recall any sort of conversation they had regarding such matter but he waved it off. _

_ "First off, Lysithea was very much in love with Teach ever since she was a student-" Claude began, Cyril flinched but didn't say anything. _

_ "Second, you were always harping about Rhea. Rhea this, Rhea that. You barely paid any attention to anyone or anything else! Well besides, your interactions with Lysithea of course!" _

_ "Third… well… Rhea? Seriously, what else did you do that doesn't have anything to do with Rhea?" _

_ Cyril frowned. "Learning how to read with Lysithea." He growled. _

_ Claude lightly hit his head. "Right, forgive me if I can't think of such interaction from her having any sort of romantic feelings for you when she was just teaching you how to read. Seriously, you didn't see the romantic tension between Teach and Lysithea after Teach came back from the dead?" _

_ Cyril was silent, looking down at the new mug of ale he was served, staring at his reflection at the murky alcoholic liquid. _

_ "Because I was thinking about Lady-" _

_ "Rhea. See what I'm talking about? Hell, even I wouldn't notice you held any sort of feelings for Lysithea when all the time you were just-" _

_ "I know! I know!" Cyril shouted before taking another sip again. _

_ Yuri chuckled at the ranting Almyran, he never did have any sort of interaction with Cyril but he knew well enough from his goons on what the type of person he is. _

_ "Need any advice? Find another girl. Not like she's the only one out there you could for anyway…" Yuri commented before taking another drink. "... if you are capable of doing that again anyway." he murmured. _

_ Claude sighed at increasingly frustrated Almyran before him. _

_ "Cyril. How did it all start?" _

_ Cyril was still for a few seconds before drinking again to loosen his lips. _

_ "It all started when she smiled." Cyril said, remembering the first time Lysithea graced him with a smile that she didn't show to anyone often. _

_ Claude nodded for him to continue. _

_ "I never saw her smile like that… she looked so happy… that continued on as the months passed by until the war happened and we were all reunited five years later... " Cyril mused, remembering the feeling he felt when he saw the Ordelia heiress all grown up and even more beautiful. _

_ "Despite the war, we continued on from where we left… teaching me to read so I can understand battle plans more… I… I even wrote a letter for her to read as thanks while also relaying my feelings for her…" Cyril said as he smiled at the memory. _

_ "What did you tell her?" Claude asked with his brand of curiosity, Yuri and Balthus also listened in from behind the Riegan duke. _

_ "That I was thankful for her teachings and that I was…" Cyril blushed while smiling. _

_ "You were…?" Ignatz trailed off, curious about what Cyril told Lysithea in his letter to her. _

_ "That I was bappy…" _

_ Yuri and Balthus who were in the process of taking a sip of their ale spat out their drinks just as it entered their throat and started laughing incessantly at what Cyril just said probably due to the alcohol's influence or just what Cyril said, they were expecting a cheesy romantic one-liner but they didn't expect that Cyril misspelled a word and thought of it as a fond memory for him to think that it is something to based his 'growing' relationship with Lysithea on. _

_ Claude was holding his own laughter hard before concealing it by taking a drink of his ale, Ignatz was infuriated on how Yuri and Balthus laughed at Cyril's expense while Raphael wasn't paying any attention. Cyril could only drink while hanging his head low from embarrassment. _

* * *

"And that's why he wasn't at your wedding the next day, he drank himself to oblivion and spent all night and day sleeping at the pub." Claude said, finishing the story.

Out of all the Golden Deer, Leonie was the only one who snickered at the final part of the story.

"Bappy… huh…" She covered her mouth when Marianne gave her a look.

Lysithea only sighed in exasperation at the story. Now she knows the depth of how Cyril started falling for her, she couldn't even tell that he did.

"I don't know if he was trying or I was just too in love with Byleth during that time to notice… ugh…" Lysithea then stood up from her chair as the former Golden Deer watched her.

"I'm getting some sweets and a drink." Lysithea touched the temples of her forehead, shifting her crown up to properly massage them before leaving.

"Going to stress eat?" Claude teased.

"I DON'T STRESS EAT!" Lysithea yelled as she walked away from the table, the people around her shook with fear from her sudden outburst.

Lyla saw the opportunity to eat more sweets and jumped out of her seat mid-sentence from talking with Claudius.

"Wait for me mommy!"

There was silence between the Golden Deer for a brief moment until Lorenz sighed.

"Claude, must you remain the same? It's like you're trying to provoke the Queen of Fodlan into something. She's not our classmate anymore." Lorenz said, glaring at the Almyran king in disapproval.

Claude smirked, gently brushing his beard with his hand.

"Oh Lorenz, must you look the same as always?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"It looks like your barber fell asleep on the job again." Claude sneered much to Lorenz' indignation.

"What… the cheek! I don't care if you are the King of Almyra now but I will not take such insults-"

* * *

Lysithea deeply sighed at what she and Claude talked about regarding Cyril. She honestly didn't know what to feel but she knew she doesn't feel any sort of regret choosing Byleth, she just didn't know how to react on failing to notice that Cyril had any feelings for her after all those time.

"Mommy?" Lyla called out for her mother as she held Lysithea's right hand.

"Yes dear?"

"Who was that Cyril guy they were talking about?"

Lysithea didn't respond for a bit as they walked on their way to the dessert table with half of its contents gone after the time had passed, good thing there was still the shortcake and jelly that Lyla enjoyed earlier.

"He was just a friend of mine back then."

Lyla still didn't take her eyes away from her mother, there was something else she wanted to ask.

"Was he in love with you?"

Lysithea knew Lyla was listening in to their conversation despite looking she was focused on talking with Claudius with whatever it was they were talking about. She could only sigh at the question before responding.

"From what I heard yes."

Lyla frowned and asked another question again.

"Were you in love with him?"

Lysithea froze and so did Lyla, she gave her daughter a bewildered look at the question. What did she just ask her? Was that rushed into Lysithea's mind before answering.

"Of course not! I only had eyes for your father back then!"

Lyla's frown melted into a smile.

"Okay, I just want to know." She grinned at her mother before leading the way to the dessert table only to bumped into the leg of a man with wild long hair, sideburns on the sides of his face and wore a ragged looking coat with exposed torso.

Lysithea had a feeling who this tall man was as she rushed to Lyla's side who was intimidated at the man's size looming before her.

Lyla immediately hid behind her mother as Lysithea finally recognized the man when he tilted his body to look at the mother and daughter.

"Oh! If it isn't the little lady!"

"Balthus?!" Lysithea exclaimed in surprise, seeing the man who her parents had saved and cared for a brief moment, he still mostly looked the same except for the new scars around his torso, most notably was the scars on his chest and stomach looking like he suffered some terrible wounds on those locations.

"Hello there little lady! How have you been?" Balthus said with a hearty grin, caring less of any formal decorum.

Lysithea frowned at him. "It's QUEEN, Balthus. And stop calling me little! I've grown up since we met at the academy!" Lysithea exclaimed.

Balthus laughed at his mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. You are the queen now and all…" Balthus then noticed Lyla hiding behind Lysithea's dress.

"Oh, is that the little squir- I mean princess I have heard about?" Balthus asked while grinning at Lyla who whimpered at Balthus.

Balthus frowned at himself for intimidating the princess.

"Geez, I don't think she likes me that much…"

Lysithea looked at her daughter who still clung on to her dress while warily staring at Balthus with the same eyes she inherited from her mother.

"Lyla, say hi to him. He's one of my friends and your grandfather helped him back then-"

"Mommy, he looks like a bear. He's scary!" Lyla suddenly said which prompted Balthus to laugh out loud, alarming the others around him.

Lysithea looked surprised but soon frowned at Lyla. "Lyla! That's rude! What did I tell you about calling people names?"

Before Lyla could respond, Balthus spoke.

"Oh man, I love the little princess already! She really is your daughter with that tongue of hers!" Balthus laughed once again.

Lysithea sighed before she found it in herself to stifle a laugh at what happened.

"Well, she's not my daughter if she didn't inherit either my fondness for sweets… or a trait of mine." She said while fondly looking at her daughter who looked puzzled.

"That trait being that unbridled tongue of yours!" Balthus laughed before composing himself. "How have you been?"

Lysithea nodded in affirmation. "Fine and yourself? You seemed to have…" She trailed off while looking at the scars Balthus had on his body.

"Nah, this is nothing. I got all these protecting Hilda for Holst during the Almyran Civil War." Balthus said with a carefree tone as if bearing no ill memories of such a harrowing event that seems to still haunt Hilda and Claude until now.

The Queen of Fodlan's eyes widened. "Balthus… I didn't know…"

The man from Kupala shook his head. "No worries, I promised Holst and Claude I would give my life to protect Hilda even if it would kill me… man was she angry at me for risking my life saving her back then."

Lysithea's eyes softened at the mention of Balthus risking his life for someone when he wasn't even obligated to, it felt like he truly did care for Holst and his blood or to any of his friends in general. He may have been a careless buffoon like Caspar back in the day but Lysithea knew that he is a good intentioned man with a strong sense of honor.

"Balthus, what you did for Claude and Hilda… I couldn't thank you enough for that, if it weren't for you…"

The Kupalan man simply shook his head. "I just did what I believed was right, little la- I mean your Majesty. I don't need no form of thanks or compensation. I merely saved the life of a friend."

Lysithea genuinely smiled at him. "Is that so? I'm glad to hear that."

Balthus grinned before something caught his eye, Lysithea saw how his eyes sparkled in excitement and joy.

"Excuse me for a bit, your Majesty but I think I saw my old pal Holst there."

Lysithea gave him a nod to go on.

"Don't worry. I understand."

Balthus gave her and Lyla a short bow before leaving them to meet up with Holst as the sound of two loud men filled the air around the hall.

* * *

After taking platefuls of sweets, Lysithea and Lyla went back to their table to see that Byleth had returned and resumed talking with Claude and the other members of the Golden Deer. All of which were reminiscing about their days of old.

"And… and… did you recall when Lorenz wanted to represent our house for the White Heron Cup?" Leonie snickered at the memory much to Lorenz' chagrin.

"Oh! I do remember that. He tried to pressure the professor during that time." Marianne said, fondly recalling such memory.

Ignatz chuckled while taking a sip of wine from his glass.

"And Claude… slipped poison onto Lorenz' tea that day so that the professor would be able to choose Hilda without opposition…"

Lorenz' eyes widened and shot a glare at Claude.

"You poisoned my tea?!"

Claude merely laughed, his laughter was enough form of admittance of his crime towards Lorenz who looked incensed at just finding out the truth of what had happened many years ago.

"Did you have any idea how long I was in the toilet room back then?!"

The entirety of the former Golden Deer laughed at the story with Byleth smiling at the nostalgic stories that had been told in the recent moments. He looked at Lysithea who was smiling brightly as she could, obviously elated at the fact that she was finally in the complete company of the people she truly considered her friends no matter the distance and time apart they have been.

Lyla yawned as she sat on her mother's lap, leaning her head on to her mother's chest, her eyes slowly closing as her breaths became slow and steady. Lysithea knew it was time, it was already way past Lyla's bedtime and she saw Jeralt was fast asleep in Marianne's arms as well.

Almost at the same time, Byleth and Lysithea stood up from their seats with Lysithea passing Lyla on to her husband's arms. Lysithea then went to Marianne, carefully taking Jeralt from her.

They excused themselves for a brief moment as they made their way to Lyla's room to tuck the sleeping princess in her bed before going to their shared room to place Jeralt on his crib.

On their way to Lyla's room along the dimly lit halls of the palace, Lysithea saw the glass door leading out to the balcony of the palace overseeing the city of Derdriu. Byleth raised an eyebrow as Lysithea went ahead and opened the door, going out towards the balcony while holding Jeralt.

Byleth followed shortly after as the nightly breeze swept across the royal family. Lysithea merely stared at the horizon beyond Derdriu, looking at it with a smile.

"You look happy." Byleth noted the obvious, watching the wind blow the white hair and veil of Lysithea into the direction where it's going.

"And you look beautiful." Byleth added which earned a small gasp from Lysithea at the sudden comment before she blushed.

Almost six years of marriage and he doesn't fail to make her blush when he compliments her on mostly everything.

"I know I said this many times… but I feel lucky." Lysithea said. "Lucky that I have you… that I have Lyla… that I have Jeralt."

Byleth smiled as Lyla clung on to him, her warm breath tickling his neck as she slept.

"Another year passes by beyond the year I was expected to die and yet here I am. Alive." Lysithea's smile only grew as she felt Byleth's loving eyes on her.

"And you will continue to do so, you will see Lyla grow up to be a mature and capable adult like her mother."

Lysithea giggled at the thought of Lyla growing up soon but a part of her wish she wouldn't grow way too fast, she actually wanted to keep caring for her daughter and son before they become independent from her, before they start to choose the paths they walk in life.

"And Jeralt will grow up strong and tall like his father." Lysithea countered which earned her a chuckle from Byleth.

Lysithea stepped forward for a bit, closer to the marble railings of the balcony.

"All those times in the past, I believed I was cursed to live a short life. A life I'll have little time to enjoy in, like a small hourglass was placed within me after what was done to me." Lysithea mused, Byleth remained silent and allowed her to continue without a word.

"But you came in. Made me doubt things that I firmly believed in. I believed that I would never feel the joy of love in my life yet you came and placed doubts on my resolve. I believed that I can never live a longer life and yet you made me doubt that, you gave me hope in return. I believed that I can never have children and yet…"

Small trickle of tears fell from Lysithea's eyes as she looked at the sleeping forms of Jeralt in her arms and Lyla in Byleth's.

"Yet here they are… alive, happy and..." Lysithea's voice shook. "... living proof that I made it, proof of the miracle that you gave to me when I thought there was none. Proof that… that…"

Byleth used his free left arm to gently pull Lysithea into him, he caressed her face before wiping away tears of joy that rushed down from the lovely pinkish red eyes that he loves losing himself to.

"I'm sorry… I just feel so happy right now… Our family… our friends… They are all here to celebrate another year of my life and it's all thanks to you." Lysithea said as she looked up at Byleth with a tearful smile.

"You broke the hourglass they placed in me, Byleth. You saved me from it, you gave me so much more and I couldn't thank you enough… there's not a day that goes by that I feel so blessed that I went to Garreg Mach and met you!"

Byleth graced his wife with the warmest smile he could ever give her, the smile that Lysithea only had the privilege in the world to see.

Wiping away anymore tears that flowed from her eyes, Byleth leaned down to his wife, his lips inching closer to hers as they felt each other's warm breaths in the middle of the nightly breeze that constantly lingered around them.

Their lips touched and softly massaged each other, feeling the warm sensation of each other as it spread all over their bodies, tingling all over and feeling giddy at the passionate contact between them.

As the party went on in the palace of Derdriu or at the city square below, the King and Queen of Fodlan didn't care if their guests waited for them. Right now, what mattered for them is standing beside each other, relaxing at each others presence, their children in their arms and sneaking kisses to one another in their private time.

For Lysithea… this was the ending she didn't think she would ever get yet here she is.

At peace with a long full life awaiting her and more importantly, happy.

**Her golden ending...**

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Believe me when I say I had a hard time writing some fluffy scenes due to my experience writing gritty and angsty stories, I actually did feel afraid I was incapable of writing anything else! Good thing this story helped me relearn writing fluff!**

**Anyway, I do hope you guys enjoyed this story! Lysithea deserves so much more in terms of her ending and her ending with Byleth is her best outcome, she deserves nothing but the best in all worlds after suffering so much.**

**Back to regular updating now with The Bubbly and the Surly being next and then The Last Scion of House Ordelia's next chapter!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
